It's Worth It
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: This is a one-shot from "Have an Ice Day" from Jo's POV throughout the whole episode and after it ends. Very very sweet! It's better than it sounds so please give it a chance! Excerpt "He was righ, it's worth it to see you smile." Please R


**Okay so this is the "Have an Ice Day" one-shot I promised. I'm going to try and make this longer than the others so this takes place during the whole episode and I will be using actual quotes as well, of course it skips some parts. In Jo's POV. Anyways I hope you enjoy!!!!!!**

Jo walked into Zane's lab. She would finally see her boyfriend after a month. And she missed him like crazy. Zane was holding up a clear cylinder, for what it was for Jo didn't care, all she cared about what seeing him again.

Jo walked up behind Zane; she rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I've got a welcome home present for you." Jo said smiling.

"Hi Jo." Zane said, turning around to look at her. Then went back to observing the cylinder. Jo laughed.

"Um, you okay?" She asked that wasn't exactly the reaction she expected from him. She thought that Zane would be happy to see her.

"I'm fine." He said and continued looking at the clear cylinder. Jo was starting to wonder what the hell was so interesting about the cylinder, and why he was paying more attention to it then her.

"You know lets try this again." She said laughing and taking the clear cylinder away from him, maybe now he would pay attention to her.

"Got a lot of work to do." Zane said and reached for the cylinder again. Jo was starting to get a little ticked off. She knew that Zane should be happy to see her. He still loved her right? Because she definitely did.

Jo watched as walked back to his desk, she smiled and laughed nervously. Wondering what was going through the head of her boyfriend.

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later." Jo said. Thinking maybe he just needed to think a little bit then he would realize that he missed Jo.

"Bye." He said and didn't even look at Jo as she left his lab.

Jo was ticked. Why the hell was Zane acting like this? She just hoped that he wasn't thinking straight and after a little while he would come to his senses.

Jo walked into a room with Fargo, where the special delivery was. There were wearing parkas which made Jo curious what was in there. As they walked in they saw Tess and Carter talking. Jo wondered if they were talking about plans. But she got distracted when she saw the ice core.

"So this is the first time we've had an intact ice core to study, in the lab, Zane developed a nano refrigeration system just to get this thing down here, that guy is the king of cold." Tess said smiling. Jo tensed a little as Tess talked about Zane.

"Yeah tell me about." She said not smiling. Zane was acting really cold to her.

Tess and Carter started talking again about security, but Jo wasn't paying attention, she was once again lost in her own thoughts about Zane. Mostly why was he being so cold? Jo had been counting down the days until he came home, she thought he would be doing the same thing, and be equally excited about it.

"The team leader will fill you in; he should be here any minute." Jo heard Tess telling Carter.

They heard footsteps coming from farther down, a figure appeared.

"The iceman comith." Fargo said pointing.

The figure got closer and closer. Jo then realized who it was. Taggart.

"G'day." Taggart said, in his very pronounced Australian accent.

Taggart and carter hugged each other, and then he hugged Fargo.

"It's great to have the old team back together." He said happily. He turned to Jo, "Jo good to see you." He said smiling.

"You too." Jo said smiling an awkward smile. This was just making her day worse. Maybe this was why Zane was acting the way he was, because of Taggart, maybe he was just jealous.

Everyone continued talking, and Jo was out of it once again. Then Zane walked in wearing a blue tight jacket and a hat. But he didn't look happy; she knew they weren't going to make up here.

Taggart said something about his fridge that Jo didn't quite catch.

"I'll take a look at it." Zane said with practically no emotion at all.

"Aren't you freezing?" Jo asked him. Sure she was a little mad at him, but was also worried about him.

"No." he said and then walked straight passed her. Jo had no idea what the heck was going through his head. She decided to leave the lab and needed to get some air.

Later in Café Diem, Taggart had an audience and was telling everyone his story. When he saw Jo walk in he stopped talking for a moment and told them he would be back.

Jo saw Taggart walking towards her, she wondered what he wanted.

"We haven't had a chance to talk." He said in a slight whisper.

"Even when we did we didn't." Jo pointed out. Having no idea where this was going. "You left town without saying goodbye." She said. "Without saying goodbye." Jo started to walk past him, not really wanting to continue this conversation.

"Well I didn't think you wanted a goodbye from me." He explained, "You and Zane were already well on your way to becoming a little couple." Jo blinked for a moment.

"I guess we were." She said finally.

"He's an odd fella." He started, "If you don't mind me saying, a sort of moody type. Chatty at first but after awhile he seemed downright icy." HE said with some raising one of his eyebrows. "My audience a waits." Jo smiled. "It is good to see you again Jo." Then, Jo didn't see it coming but Taggart kissed her on the cheek and went back to his audience.

Jo couldn't help but smile. Taggart could be strange but really nice too. Right now she almost preferred him over the new Zane. Of course Jo wanted to be with Zane, but not if he was going to be cold and shut her out.

Turning around Jo saw Zane staring at her in the mirror. Sighing she decided to walk over to him and explain what just happened. Knowing Zane he would be jealous.

"What you just saw between Taggart and me… it wasn't romantic." She said sitting down in the chair next to him. "Or anything." She looked at him for a moment and he didn't say anything. "Zane? You know that right?" She asked hoping that she would get an answer out of him.

"Don't worry about." Zane said and didn't even look at her and coldly turned around and left her sitting there.

Jo was confused, and had no idea what was going on. Zane never acted like this, even when he was mad. He tried to figure out what was wrong with her.

Taggart had been frozen in ice. Things were getting weird. And Jo was worried. She walked into the core lab with Carter, they were going to try and figure out what happened to Taggart.

"Who else was in here at the time you found Taggart?" JO asked Carter.

"As far as I know only Zane." He said as they continued to walk.

"He's the one who designed this cooling system right?"

"Yeah, I figure something just went haywire." They both looked around.

"They're fine." It was Zane who walked in between him. Talking the same way he had been all day, cold. "I checked them twice.

"Okay any ideas?" Carter asked him.

"Whatever happened in here has nothing to do with my equipment." He said. Jo wanted to know what was going on with him, but she knew now was not the time to ask.

"But Zane-"

"Excuse me, but I've got work to do." Zane said cutting her off.

"Zane." She said smiling trying to get his attention, but he didn't work. He didn't even look at her.

Back at the Sheriff's office, Jo was sitting at her desk, Carter's phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hey Henry how's NASA?" He asked as he walked off. And in came Taggart through the door. Jo was actually kind of glad to see him.

"How you feeling?" Jo asked him.

"Tip top thank you." He said smiling. "Amazing what the body can achieve after a couple hours in a hot bath."

"Good I was worried about you." Jo said.

"Jo uh about before I was wrong to leave town without saying goodbye."He paused, and Jo smiled at his apology. "To leave things between us unsettled. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"It's important to me that you and I remain friends. I wouldn't want to lose you for my life." Jo smiled.

"Me neither." She said and touched his arm.

"Back on your feet I see." Carter said coming back from talking on the phone.

At least someone was apologizing to her. She just wished it was Zane.

Jo and Carter where in the core lab again, when Zane walked in. What a surprise he was acting the same. This time Jo was going to try and get him to talk to her.

"Uh Zane hey, can we ask you a few questions." Carter asked. Jo watched as Zane just kept walking.

"Um I'm kind of busy." Zane said and walked past them.

"Well we need to know what you figured out about the ice."

"Nothing, I thought Taggart was working on it." He said and started to pour himself some coffee.

"Well everyone's on it but we don't seem to be getting anywhere. And well you don't seem to be as worried as everyone else." Zane sipped his coffee.

"It's not my problem." He said not looking at either of them. "I'm concerned bout maintaining the integrity of the core control. So far so good."

"Have you seen the rotunda?" Carter asked him.

"Yes." He said plainly, "Then again that doesn't really affect my responsibility." That was it Zane was driving Jo crazy, she needed to find out what was going on with him.

"What the hell is going on? You go away for a month then you come back acting like the thing. What's going on with you?" She asked him really concerned about him.

"I'm fine." He said. Then walked away from him and into the other room.

"He's not fine." Jo said to Carter, needing to tell someone that. "That's not him. He's different.

"Something is going on." Carter said. He was right. Something was going on with Zane, he wasn't acting normally. "Jo look at the coffee." Carter said holding up Zane's coffee cup. But Jo didn't want to look at it.

"I don't care ab-"

"It's frozen solid." Carter said urgently and ran to where Zane had gone. Jo followed him not exactly sure what was happening.

They opened the door, and Zane was lying on the ground passed out. Jo ran to him first. She didn't care that she was mad at him.

"He's ice cold." She said as she knelt down next to him. She brought his head into her lap. "Carter we have to do something." She almost yelled at him.

He pulled out his phone and called help, who came fast and got him to the infirmary. Jo followed closely behind. This was the second time Zane had been there.

Jo sat next to his bed, as she watched him sleep hoping he would wake up soon. Tess and Carter where in the other Corner talking. Jo was close to tears again. No one had ever seen her cry, and she planned to keep it that way. She ran her hand across Zane's forehead.

When, Tess and Carter left, Jo decided that she couldn't sit around anymore. She got up and tried to fluff his pillows, but she was more taking her anger out on the pillows.

"Why is that every guy I date ends up in this infirmary?" She asked herself punching the pillows.

"Cuz your bad luck obviously." Zane said. Jo was happy inside that he was finally up, but a little ticked that he was making a joke, which she knew he was.

"A joke, at my expense, glad to have you back." She said walking to the other side of the bed, to do the other side of the pillows. Jo did the same on this side, and it obviously wasn't helping the pillows.

"Okay, okay." Zane said and grabbed her hands. "About that I'm sorry." Jo soften at this, he was finally apologizing, and she knew that it was him.

"No, I'm sorry; I should have never suspected you."

"Suspected me of what?"

"Well Taggart got frozen, and he and I used to…" She explained just a little awkwardly. "Well you know."

"Really?" He asked smiling. "Huh you thought I loved you that much." HE continued to smile. God Jo loved him, but at that moment, she hit him in the arm and gave him a look. But that was just her. Of course Zane wasn't mad he just laughed, that was what Jo loved about him, and he laughed and smiled a lot.

"You know if that's the way I acted I would have suspected me too." He admitted. "So uh what's the prognosis?" He asked.

"You're going to be fine." She said smiling.

"Yeah?"

"As soon as they figure out why ice with black lines in it is growing all over GD and inside of you."

"Black lines? You mean striations?"

"Yeah I guess." Jo said.

"Oh, I cam across something like that earlier this year when I was doing research for my cooling units." He realized. "Is Taggart working in the core lab?"

"Yeah, but." She said smiling knowing what he was thinking.

"I need to help him." Zane said, starting to get out of the bed.

"No." She said getting to the other side of the bed, before he got up, to try and stop him. "No you need to stay here." She tried pushing him gently back into the bed. "And get better."

"Jo I'm not going to get better, not unless I help that crazy Australian, find out what happening here." He looked at her, "It's my only chance." Jo knew that he was right; as much as she didn't want to let him go she had to if she wanted him to live and she did.

Jo sighed and helped get off the bed putting an arm around his waist as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"You see my pants?" He asked as they started walking. Jo smiled Zane was back.

They walked to the core lab, Jo left once he was inside, knowing that everyone there would watch him to make sure he was okay.

With the help of Zane and everyone else, the day was saved. They had melted all the ice. Everyone was at Café Diem like usual. Jo ordered food for Zane, and then walked over to him. She took his hand.

"Your hands are still freezing. I ordered you uh soup and ho tea." She said smiling and looking up at him.

"I really missed you." Zane said. Jo had been waiting for him to say that all day. Zane bent down a little bit to kiss her. Something else she had waited for all day. It was short, but sweet.

When they broke apart Taggart had entered Café Diem, and was looking at the couple. Zane had his arm around Jo and his hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like things have warmed up around here." Taggart said to them.

"Yeah." Jo agreed.

"Um Taggart I'm sorry for the way, I was acting the last few weeks."

"Nah no worries, you weren't yourself that's all."

"Yeah, well thanks for bringing me back." Zane smiling.

"My pleasure mate." Taggart said Jo watched as the two shook hands. "It's worth it to see this one smiling again." He said gesturing towards Jo, which only made her smile more. "Better get back to work, got a few centuries to de frost and study.  
"He said as the couple walked past him. "What do you say mate?"

"You'll have to get started without me." Zane said smiling. "I think I owe someone a proper hello." He said looking down at Jo.

"Yeah." Jo said as they left Café Diem.

They walked down the street in silence, for a few minutes. Zane kept his arm around Jo's shoulders and she had hers around his waist. Jo couldn't stop smiling, she was so happy to be with Zane. Soon they reached his apartment, and he unlocked the door and led her inside.

Inside, Zane turned the lights on.

"I'm going to go change." Jo said and disappeared into the bed room.

Jo had kept a pair of pajamas and clothes here for when she spent the night. Quickly she changed into her, light blue cotton pajama pants and a tank top. After a moment of debating she took her hair out of its ponytail.

"Hey." She said as she emerged from the bedroom, to see Zane sitting on the couch.

"Hey." He said. Jo walked over to the couch and joined Zane. She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned into him and in response Zane wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry about the way I was acting."

"Don't worry about it." Jo said. Quietly, remembering seeing him lying on the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering why you were acting so cold." She explained, "Then I was worried when Carter and I found you on the ground."

"I'm better now."

"I know." She said smiling, tilting her head up to look at him.

"You know Taggart was right when he said it's worth it to see you smiling." He said smiling at her.

"And it's worth it being right here with you." Zane leaned down and kissed her.

"You're right it is."

"Please don't go anywhere for a month again." Jo said.

"I don't think I will be going anywhere for a while." Jo felt his lips brush against the top of her head. "I love you Jo."

"I love you too." This time she kissed him. Jo closed her eyes, happy to be where she was, in Zane's arm. She always felt safe with him.

**Wow that was really long!!! But I loved writing it!!! So what did you think? Did you love it? Like it? Tell me!!! I love reviews!!!! So push the button and say something about this one-shot it won't take long!!!! Jo and Zane also love reviews!!!!**


End file.
